


Faithfully

by LightningCorgi (LightningOtter)



Series: The Huntress and The Soldier Present: One-Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Smut, Strip Tease, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningOtter/pseuds/LightningCorgi
Summary: On the eve of their anniversary, Fang had set up a special proposal, and a call for celebration. What better way to celebrate between Lightning Farron and Oerba Yun Fang?
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Series: The Huntress and The Soldier Present: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208807
Kudos: 3





	Faithfully

Faithfully 

A Renegade Sequel

The song I used to write: Electric Love - BØRNS

-A week later-

There was a special day that Fang noticed on the calendar. It was March 27th, which honestly felt like a day for many people. However, it was a special day for her. Five years ago, Oerba Yun Fang asked Lightning Farron to be her girlfriend. Flash forward to the present, their relationship was still going strong; Fang knew it was time to ask Lightning to marry her.

The only people that knew about Fang’s secret plan were Vanille and Serah. Fang dropped the ball to the mischievous sisters, and both agreed and were overjoyed to hear the news. However, with Lightning’s busy schedule, the two ended up clashing as Lightning would come home exhausted and would just go to sleep. 

Sazh, Snow, and Hope all wondered when the Oerban would pop the question but were surprised that she hadn’t found the time to ask yet. Everyone was making it possible, and with Serah’s help, Fang acquired Amodar’s number while planning.

This time, Fang purposefully told Amodar to order Lightning to pick out a bottle of wine just so she could make things perfect. Fang took some much-needed time, made Lightning a fancy dinner, and even bought her two dozen roses. Fang even dressed in the outfit she wore when she asked Lightning out and awaited her girlfriend’s safe return.

However, Fang noticed the door swing open with the turn of a lock as the soldier stepped through the door, looking a bit rough around the edges. 

Lightning was holding a bag with a bottle of wine inside. A smile appeared on the soldier’s face as she noticed everything Fang did to set up. From a framed picture of Fang and her to the red and pink roses. Then she smell her favorite dinner cooking; Lightning couldn’t help but feel the corners of her lips tug upward in a smile. Then she noticed Fang standing there wearing her navy-blue button-down, tie, and slacks with a big smile on her face, just like their first date.

“Surprise,” Fang shouted happily.

“Fang, what is this lovely surprise?” Lightning admits surprised her girlfriend did this nice gesture for her.

“No wonder. You look a little out of place, soldier girl,” Fang admits, glancing Lightning’s way with a coy smile.

“I didn’t think my girlfriend would be so prepared for my return,” Lightning said, taking a moment to lean down, but was stopped by Fang, who greeted her with a kiss as Fang took the bag with the bottle of wine and set it down on the table before wrapping her arms around Lightning. 

“My huntress,” Lightning wrapped an arm around Fang’s neck, “What did I do to I earn this sudden treatment? I was busy at work all day and did nothing to spur this on. We haven’t fought.” 

“You don’t owe me anything, Sunshine,” Fang admits. “Plus, it’s a special night. I think you just forgot the date, though.” 

Lightning reached back to uncinch her gunblade case as she reached back to catch the Blazefire Saber that was secure in its bag. “Well, you must be up to something if I wasn’t expecting any of these things. The flowers are nice, though.” Lightning said, watching Fang take the gunblade case from her hands. 

Lightning thought about it, “I forget something?” There was confusion in her voice. 

Fang couldn’t tell if the soldier was actually joking or not. “You are, but I bet you can guess.”

Fang’s warmth receded as she walked towards the hook, hanging the Blazefire saber in its place next to her lance. She turns back, watching as Lightning finally took a seat at the table. Fang sauntered over towards Lightning, placing a hand on her knee, “Can you please lift your leg a little?” 

Lightning moved her foot up as Fang held it in her arms, using nimble fingers to uncinch the boot, sliding it off Lightning’s leg with ease, before Lightning switched legs for Fang. Once each boot was off, Fang took a second to quickly drop them inside the basket before returning to Lightning. 

“Did my girlfriend get hit in the head? Why are you so kind to me, Fang? I have been working all day, and then Amodar kept me until later, only to tell me to go to the store and bring a bottle of wine home,” Lightning purred in amusement, watching as Fang took care of her. 

“I’ll give you three guesses, though,” Fang said coyly. She wasn’t angry that the soldier forgot. Having Lightning come home safely was a gift enough to Fang. 

Fang had nearly lost her more times than she could count, so the fact the soldier forgot what day it was, there was no anger. 

“Three guesses?” Lightning repeated the question. “Is it your birthday?”

“No,” Fang says with a smile, “Think again; it’s a special day.”

Lightning furrowed her brow as Fang served her some mapu tofu as she shot a glance towards Fang. “Special… Is it an anniversary?”

Fang smirked, looking at Lightning across from her at the table. “You could say that, but I wonder whose anniversary it is.”

“Our anniversary, you asked me five years ago to be your girlfriend.” Lightning responds as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a card sliding it towards Fang. “I also got you a gift, but that can wait,” Lightning smiled as she looked at her food, stomach growling slightly. 

Fang finishes serving herself a bowl of mapu tofu before going to uncork the wine. Careful not to have it ricochet back towards her, Fang opened it very carefully. Grabbing two wine glasses, she served herself and Lightning a drink as she watched the soldier with a smile.

The two ate quietly, except for some music Fang put on for the occasion. The calm relaxing tunes were enough that Lightning seemed to relax after her long day. 

Fang felt slightly awkward as she glanced over at Lightning. “It’s a perfect night.” 

“Indeed, I was worried I wasn’t going to be able to come home to you tonight.” Lightning admits.

“Well, either way, I’m glad you came home,” Fang says as she reached over, grabbing Lightning’s hand in hers. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have said if I didn’t mean it.” Lightning said.

Fang gently squeezed her hand. “Let’s get these gloves off you too,” Fang offered, sliding Lightning’s sleeve and glove off one hand and then repeatedly removing the other glove. 

Lightning clenched her hands into fists slightly before setting her hand in Fang’s once more. To feel Fang’s thumb, brush her knuckle made the soldier smile. 

Once the two finished eating, Fang looked at the soldier. “Lightning, can I ask you something?”

“What is it, Fang?” 

“Well, we’ve been with each other for five years.” Fang admits, “Five great years, and we’re still growing strong.”

“And?” Lightning asked dryly.

“Well,” Fang dropped to her knee and pulled a box from her back pocket.

Lightning watched and noticed the box; tears clung to her eyelashes.

“You have been with me for several years now, Lightning. I don’t usually do this, but just having you in my life is the most special thing ever.” Fang admits stroking her thumb over Lightning’s knuckles. “I want you to take this next step with me, no matter what comes next. I want you to be my wife, Lightning. Sunshine, you are my one, true love, and if I can’t have you, I will slay a thousand behemoths, just to prove how much you mean to me, and if that’s still not good, I will find the next best thing. However, as long as you have me, to truly behold will be the best feeling. Lightning, Sunshine, will you marry me?” Fang asked.

Lightning felt the tears start to slide down her face. “Yes, I will, my huntress.” Lightning responds as the tears cascade. She pulls Fang into a big hug, just keeping her in her arms as Fang kisses her deeply, encompassing the soldier’s face in her hands. 

The two stayed in each other’s arms for a while. Once Lightning calmed down enough, Fang was able to finally put the engagement ring on her finger. Lightning was happy, and Fang just felt overjoyed that the soldier loved the ring she picked her. Bartending extra shifts, Fang had saved enough to get Lightning a good ring and to see the soldier’s face only made the moment sweeter. 

“We should celebrate,” Lightning suggests, “I need to get out of my work uniform, though.” 

“Celebration sounds nice,” Fang admits.

“For you, anytime, my huntress.” Lightning responds, “Did you want anything special, Fang?”

Fang responds swiftly, yet carefully pulling Lightning closer as the soldier braced herself for a moment, warm lips slid along Fang’s in playful jest. 

Lightning shoved Fang playfully before she turned around to uncinch her pauldron and badge; the three bright stripes of her lieutenant rank glowed slightly in the dimly lit kitchen as she set it on the counter with her gloves. 

Next, Lightning undid the front buckles on her jacket as she glanced over her shoulder at Fang, giving her a playful wink. 

Fang was up and went towards the soldier as she reached out to unbuckle the jacket, but Lightning slapped her hand away as she turned and slowly worked the belt open, letting it sit on her shoulder as she glanced Fang’s way. Pointing towards the chair, Fang took a second and got seated, watching as Lightning dipped slowly, keeping her eyes on the Oerban as she worked her jacket off at an alluring pace, as it landed with a soft thud with the cape still attached. 

Lightning slowly tugged the zipper of her turtleneck as it fell open slightly, revealing the rose tattoo above her left breast with her satin hot-pink bra, “You like what you see, Fang?” Lightning asked, slowly walking closer towards the Oerban, who opened her legs in response as Lightning walked between them, placing her hands onto Fang’s shoulders earning a soft low groan from her. Combing her hand through the wild brunette hair, Lightning kisses the Oerban’s forehead, cheeks, and lips as Fang continued to groan lowly. 

While Fang didn’t mind, she was getting a tease; Fang wanted to treat Lightning after the soldier had a few days off, which ended up in their epic romp. However, she welcomed the show Lightning was putting on for her. Watching the soldier tug the zipper down slowly once more until it came undone, she ground her hips into Fang slightly, only causing Fang to become aroused. 

“I didn’t think you could get any sexier, Sunshine,” Fang muttered.  
Lightning slid a finger over her lip, tracing it gently. She retracted her finger just to place her lips where they had once been, earning another soft groan from the Oerban. The material of her brown turtleneck slid off her shoulder slightly as it ended up on the ground as the metal of the zipper made a noise once it fell from her shoulders to reveal her satin bra once more. 

Fang let her tongue slide across Lightning’s bottom lip, earning a small purr until Lightning pulled away slightly as she heard the little bolt trinket shift around her neck. 

Lightning faced away from Fang once more as one bra strap slowly slid off her shoulder, and then the next belt started to tug down slowly. Walking back towards Fang, Lightning mischievously grabbed Fang by the tie, crashing her lips onto Fang’s, earning a throaty groan from the Oerban.

The soldier let go. Her fingers slowly worked the buttons of Fang’s button-up, one at a time, as her pink hair fell slightly along her shoulder as lips gently teased at Fang’s ear, as she flicked the lobe with her tongue gently, before biting it earning a sharp intake of air from Fang who eventually ended up chuckling slightly, as Lightning laughed, “It’s not like you to be ticklish my huntress.” Lightning purrs, barely stopping for a minute to look into Fang’s eyes. 

Fang’s darkened gaze fixed into Lightning’s once she pushed the shirt off her shoulders, Lightning’s nails gently raking across her tattoos. Goosebumps started to slowly form as Lightning’s feather tip touch continued to trail up and down Fang’s body. While it didn’t bother Fang that Lightning used her power to get the upper hand, Fang knew she needed to get Lightning back from the previous week and give the soldier repayment. 

Lightning smiled seeing Fang in slacks, her tie, and her black silk bra. She moved between Fang’s legs letting her hands rest on her hips, using a hand to bring her chin up, crashing her lips to the Oerban’s. Lightning pulled back, moving her lips against Fang’s cheek, her jaw, and then her throat as Fang titled her head up for Lightning, as the soldier bit and suckled the skin of her neck. 

To see Fang so susceptible only made her smile. Lightning let her lips travel up and down Fang’s neck, bringing a series of new marks as she stopped at her collarbone biting and leaving marks and then ground at her pulse point slightly, earning a moan in her wake.

Fang felt her breath hitch once more as Lightning gave her a look; as she slowly slid her nails up and down Fang’s hips digging them in slightly, earning another moan. Lightning’s hand rested at the front clasp of Fang’s bra before she slowly slid it open, pushing the black material from Fang’s shoulders. The studded jewelry twinkled in the dim lights as Lightning cupped her breasts, gently running her fingers over both peaks. Nails gently dug into tender flesh, earning a short hiss from Fang.

“I suppose you can help. Only if you’re good,” Lightning prompted, letting go of Fang’s breasts gently as they fell against her with a soft slap. “I suppose you earned a treat.” 

Fang felt her lip quiver as well as her heightened breath, nodding at Lightning. “I will be, long as my fiancé keeps up this sexy show,” Fang said.

“Good girl,” Lightning smiled. “What a charmer,” Lightning said dryly while bringing Fang’s hands around her as Fang took a second to unclasp the confining garment Lightning wore. 

“Good girl,” Lightning purred softly, repeating the phrase once more as Fang cupped her breast, gently rolling the peak as she moaned slightly. Fang could feel Lightning arch into her touch, and as she would occasionally encompass each peak with her lips and tongue swirling across in slow circles. 

While Fang continued to run her fingers across the peaks, she pressed her lips to Lightning’s pulse point, earning a throaty groan from the soldier. Her teeth sucked at delicate pale skin, letting others know that this neck belonged to her. Fang left marks, and she wanted the world to know Lightning Farron was hers, not just by the ring but by the marks she left on her neck. 

Lightning pulled away slightly with the bounce of her chest as she reached down, letting her hands work off Fang’s slacks. The button came undone as well as the zipper; Fang shifted slightly as Lightning pulled them down slowly past slender tan legs tossing them elsewhere without care. 

“Go ahead.” Lightning purred as Fang let her hands work on the zippers of Lightning’s skirt, letting it slide down her onto the ground as she uncinched the leg sash, which fell with a soft thud. However, it left both in their panties. Neither Lightning nor Fang made a move for a beat. 

However, Fang made the first move, slowly cupped between Lightning’s legs, just testing the waters, finger traced the side, entering the barrier and took in how noticing how damp Lightning was. Fang smiled in satisfaction.

Lightning moaned slightly as Fang’s fingers prodded her underneath her panties, but she knew Fang had waited for this; why keep denying her?

Finding what Fang needed, she pulled the confining garment down Lightning’s legs and grinned. Lightning was clearly aroused, and it was apparent as Fang kept her strong arms around Lightning as she braced herself between Fang’s legs. Fang took a second cradling Lightning in her arms, bringing her to the couch with ease before finally setting her down. 

Warm lips met the soldier’s, as Fang prodded Lightning with her lip seeking entrance as her fingers slowly rubbed between Lightning’s legs, just teasing the small bundle ever so slightly. Fingers danced on Lightning’s thighs as Fang’s tongue gently pushes in, earning a moan from the soldier.

Watching Lightning get flustered only caused Fang to feel even more aroused as she felt Lightning’s hands work her panties off slowly pushing them down until Fang could step out of them and get comfortable, straddling Lightning on both of her sides, as Lightning quickly unfastened Fang’s tie as the thin material ended up on the back of the couch without care. 

With Fang between her thighs, Lightning could only make herself more comfortable, looking up into the dark emeralds peering down at her. Though Lightning was prideful, she knew Fang enjoyed taking charge when she let her. Fang’s lips continued to trail up and down her throat, leaving marks before pressing against her lips just as rough. 

Lightning felt a moan ripple through her throat while Fang continued to tease her as slender fingers ran up and down her core; each felt like flames burning her skin and building in her abdomen as Fang kept up her tease. 

However, Fang’s fingers receded as she slowly kissed down her collarbone, as Fang lowered herself slowly, licking and suckling at Lightning’s peaks slowly, earning a sudden loud moan from the soldier. However, Fang slid lower, letting her lips travel down towards Lightning’s navel ring, as Fang settled between her legs, sliding her tongue out past velvet lips as she stroked the precious bundle with a gentle flick of her tongue, earning a sudden “Ah,” as Fang buried her head with a slight chuckle. To hear Lightning at that moment, Fang felt the sudden zaps of electricity striking her core. 

Fang carefully hooked her arms underneath Lightning’s parted legs moving her head to kiss Lightning’s inner thighs, giving both gentle bites, before she settled once more. Lightning’s fingers threaded through her hair as she felt Fang’s warm breath along her most intimate region. Slow licks past velvet lips, Lightning knew Fang was teasing her, but Fang did not relent. 

Fang would keep treating Lightning with care, and she wouldn't stop until the soldier hit her high. Flicking the small bundle with a skilled tongue, she heard Lightning moan her name as Fang had all the encouragement from her new fiancé. She wanted Fang to keep doing this to her as she pulled on the brunette hair a bit rougher. 

Fiancé; the word felt foreign to her, but Fang was just happy Lightning was hers, and she didn’t have to share Lightning at all. Both Fang and Lightning treated each other with love and care, but Fang wanted to make Lightning feel good. 

To feel Fang treating her only caused Lightning to furrow her brow slightly, but it felt so good as her back arched into each lick. Lightning’s breasts bounced just as she braced herself against the back of the couch while Fang smiled. Fang replacing her tongue with her fingers as they slowly met her entrance pushing in gently. 

Lightning was unsuspecting; her nails slowly dug into Fang’s shoulders upon entrance. Shooting a look towards Fang, who moved her head to look up at the soldier with a look of pure mischief. 

Lightning pout slightly before Fang chuckled at it. “Fang, at least get up onto the couch before you start,” Lightning whimpered, clear she wanted to look at Fang.  
Lightning loved when Fang would take control, give her that dark gaze and straddle her to look taller than her while she would thrust her fingers. Lightning loved everything about Fang, and she knew the Oerban waited for a moment to lead their romp. Lately, Lightning felt like she had taken total control, and it all factored into her pride, but also Lightning liked the power that came from topping, and to see Fang under her moaning, Lightning found herself enjoying the power.

Fang looked up at her and smiled, letting her fingers recede before straddling the soldier’s thighs once more, keeping her back straight against Lightning as she leaned back into the softness of the couch. She took a second taking her two fingers that were still slick, sliding them back in.

Lightning dug her nails into Fang’s hips and along her back and her shoulders along with her tattoos. 

Fang slowly settled on a steady pace letting her fingers thrust in and out, earning a louder moan from the soldier. “Keep that up, Fang,” Lightning coaxed each word dripped with honey as Fang continued to trust her fingers. “Harder…Quicker…Ah…Perfect…Fuck… ” Each word came out in a pant. 

Fang took a second and traveled down once more between Lightning’s legs, brought her lips to the nub, and sucked on it delicately, overstimulating the soldier’s senses. Fang left the soldier girl panting as she slipped into ecstasy of the moment. Her nails raked the Oerban’s back, digging in leaving marks, but Fang didn’t care as she kept up her movements, trying to hit all the spots, as Lightning would moan her name loudly, trailing her nails along Fang’s scalp, losing them in her brunette hair, and raked along her back and skin as rewards for the Oerban. 

Lightning felt the fire in her abdomen, each thrust bringing her closer towards her edge as Fang pulled back, inserting a third finger into the mix, as Lightning let out a loud moan. 

Fang continued to thrust, feeling Lightning’s walls clench as she became tighter with each thrust. Lightning was nearing her climax, and to feel Fang’s thumb pressing against her nub rubbing circles slightly, only made the soldier cry out Fang’s name. 

Each moan rang out as Fang moaned against the soldier, knowing that the pinkette had lost her composure. Those dark crystals eyes swept their gaze into Fang’s viridian eyes as Lightning’s chest rose and fell with the bolt pendant stuck to her neck that was damp with sweat with wayward pink hair that was slick with sweat along Lightning’s neck.

Lightning took a second and pulled Fang closer before the Oerban leaned down and pressed her lips to the soldier’s lips. 

Lightning tasted herself on those lips. With each thrust, she knew Fang was bringing her to the edge.

Fang went faster and harder, while Lightning rocked her hips with each thrust, as their lips crashed together once more,

Lightning moaned into the kiss, as her climax finally hit as she rode it out as the spasms shook the soldier once she braced herself against Fang. The tears and sweat ran down her brow, moaning out with the Oerban. Lightning was in bliss as she started to calm from her high. 

Neither said a word as Lightning’s chest rose and fell with a steadying breath. Fang watched the beautiful soldier as her chest rose and fell suddenly, just coming down from her high.

Fang slowly slid her fingers from between the soldier’s legs as she held Lightning close. Lightning didn’t say a word at first as she tried to gather herself from her high. “I…Love You, Fang.” 

“I love you too, Sunshine,” Fang smiled gently, brushing a hand into the pink tresses as she moved them off Lightning’s neck. The two kissed once more until Lightning ended up reversing their position, only for Fang to look up at her, stunned. 

“If you think I’m done after that, get ready for round two. The hunt is on.” Lightning purred. 

Fang looked up at Lightning as the soldier crashed their lips together. It was going to be a long night, and all she knew was Lightning was in charge.


End file.
